Decision
by Arizo
Summary: No one should have to make a decision like this. But then Anko's life has been nothing but tough decisions and betrayals. She can't fall in love with her Sensei again. If she does, and he leaves her a second time she really will die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN: The random ramblings that an author puts before a story, and then occasionally after one. Greetings to the person who has clicked on my story and is about to read the contents of it, I hope you enjoy it. **

"Is this okay?" Kabuto asked Orochimaru. The two men stood on a wall, and watched Sakura slowly drag her love-interest away from the village. "This is not exactly how I had planned for things to work out," the Snake-sannin admitted, "However; I believe I like it better this way actually."

"This way," Kabuto asked?

Orochimaru smiled, "This way he will come to me of his own free will. And because he will come of his own free will he will be all the more loyal."

Kabuto nodded, not questioning his master's decisions.

"For now though…" Orochimaru's gaze now turned elsewhere, and Kabuto followed it. The man's attention now rested upon a purple-haired woman, who along with the help of Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka was keeping Orochimaru's army of sound Ninja at bay, while the inhabitant of the leaf village fled. 'Mitarashi Anko, Orochimaru's first student' Kabuto mused.

The pre-maturely gray-haired doctor liked to think he was a highly intelligent being, as most people do. The difference between Kabuto and most people is that Kabuto actually is a highly intelligent person, and most people are not. And because Kabuto _was _a highly intelligent being he had realized that his master did actually care a couple of other people aside from himself. An absurd thought that no one would believe, which was why he kept this observation to himself. Besides _those _people were ignorant fools, he'd be wasting his time trying to convince them. And they did not see the look in Orochimaru's eyes when they fell upon his former student.

Anko had been kicking ass since this battle had began. One by one she beat Orochimaru's minions into a substance that resembled red goo. Quite literally one by one, these sound ninja seemed to have orders to always make the fights be one against one. And none of them were following those making an escape for it. 'What is he planning' Anko thought. Her former mentor must have some diabolical, evil, self-serving reason for his actions.

"Stop," a voice called. The ninja she had been half-way through the process of beating into a substance that resembled red goo froze and flipped away from her. As did the other three ninjas that had been engaging Kakashi, Guy, and Iruka; and then they fell into a people wall of defense stances. Even in the heat of the moment Anko couldn't help but think her observation of how they looked was amusing.

Kabuto slipped out from among the ranks of men and women. Iruka fell back into a defense stance; Guy allowed one word of surprise to escape his lips, "You…" before he regained his composure and to fell into a defensive stance.

Anko had not been surprised when the news that Kabuto was Orochimaru's right-hand man reached her ears. He had always been good at corrupting the 'nice' ones, and making them evil. She too fell into a defensive stance, not speaking a word. Kakashi however, just stood in his normal laid back stance and then the two gray-haired men began a stare-down. And about thirty seconds into the stare down a pain shot through Anko's neck and she fell to the ground.

The snake-lady didn't know how long she lay on the ground, unaware of her surroundings. Only, after what felt like a rather long time (because pain has a way of really dragging out time) the pain that coursed through her entire body resided into a dull throb. In her neck the pain was greatest, although all the other molecules in her body weren't feeling that good either. In other words she felt like hell. It reminded her of training with Orochimaru.

"_Anko climb that mountain."_

"_Okay."_

"_Walking on your fingertips, while juggling these kunai with your feet" There had always been a catch in the seemingly easy instructions._

Now that her senses had returned to her, Anko opened her eyes and sat up while looking around wildly. Kakashi and Kabuto were still having their stare down, and Kakashi was winning with only one eye. Guy and Iruka were staring in horror at something to the left of her. She quickly followed their gaze because things that people stare at in horror are for the most part at least fairly important. And then she gave a small scream that a kind person might excuse as a yelp, in shock and fear.

In Anko's defense anyone would scream having Orochimaru within a foot of them. They'd scream in fear, or gives fangirl screams but either way they would scream. Probably a lot louder than Anko did too. The Snake-sannin knelt beside her a look of mock-sympathy and concern on his face. Anko glared at him, because with every molecule in her body screaming in pain, all she could do was glare. Good thing, she was really good at glaring. It was one of the things Orochimaru had taught her, the secret ninja art of glaring at people; very scary.

'Go to hell,' Anko told him with her eyes. Orochimaru smiled in amusement, 'Now, now Anko-_chan_ is that anyway to talk to your Sensei?' At least that was she guessed he would say. It suited his character, to say something along those lines. He might exchange the word 'Sensei' for 'Master'.

He was getting to his feet now, pulling Anko to hers as well. Wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder; conviently, for him, this would allow him to whisper things in her ear. Orochimaru had never, exactly, respected personal space.

"Perhaps you should allow Anko to decide. After all, it is her life."

These words caused Anko's gut to clench, uneasily. What did that mean? Her life, what decision? Why was Orochimaru being considerate towards her feelings?

"Decide what?" Anko demanded, pulling away from her former mentor's embrace. An act which might have been a good thing, unfortunately her legs were not strong enough to support her weight yet. And this resulted in her falling back to the ground. Orochimaru was nice and pulled her back to her feet, so she didn't look quite so pathetic.

Kabuto looked away from Kakashi, thus declaring him the winner of the staring match. He cleared his throat, "Mitarashi Anko, you have two options to choose from. Call it a trade if you will; an exchange. The people who have escaped and are fleeing will be allowed to escape." Kabuto explained, "Oh and I'll even throw in the nine-tail fox for good measure." Naruto's unconscious body appeared at Kabuto's feet.

Anko tensed, "In exchange for what, the Uchiha?"

Kabuto chucked, "Not exactly, Mitarashi-san, in exchange for you."

Anko clapped a hand to her mouth in horror, and again fell to her knees. This time Orochimaru made no move to help her up. Now she knew why the twisted bastard had allowed this choice. A choice designed to tear her apart. A decision no one should have to make. One's own life, or the life of one's comrades. Her life, or the lives of everyone else here…Shit she was having a bad day.

He'd always had been good at mind games, Orochimaru had. A master in getting inside her head, so she'd thought of him and no one else. And he'd always come to visit her in dreams, when she started getting over him. But none of these thoughts were relevant, and so she pushed them from her mind. This time she manages to get to her feet by herself, and turned to face Orochimaru. He's leaning against a tree that he's summoned, arms-crossed, and its making him look laid back; an amused smirk danced on his lips.

She looks into his eyes, "You win," she said, pleased that her voice is steady. And it is him that has won, not the smart-alecky brat but him. And then she turns to look at Guy, Iruka, and Kakashi.

"Anko…" Iruka whispers, "You don't have to do this."

Anko gives the chunin a sad smile. Both they all know she has to, if they are to escape. If they are to have any hope of overthrowing Orochimaru. Still, Anko is comforted by his words, though she is not sure why. "Go," Anko said, her voice calm and cold. "All of you maggots go"

The three paused only to bow to her once in salute, and Iruka grabs Naruto. Then they are running away. Anko saw Kakashi grab Sakura, and Sasuke and then really pick up the pace. He'd take care of the Uchiha; Kakashi would make sure Orochimaru didn't get his hands on him as well.

The pain in her neck started up. 'Come and save guys' Anko thinks as she watches them disappear over the hills. The pain is getting strong, and falls back and Orochimaru catches her. "Poor Anko," he whispers in her ear. "Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

Anko is back in the arms of her mentor now. Suddenly, she wanted to laugh at the absurdity of her wish. Oh they just might (one percent chance) of success that they'd rescue her from Orochimaru. But they will never, never be able to save her from herself. And now she's laughing although she's not sure why. But then her laughter turns to sobs.

Anko has had a really bad day. She didn't sleep well, being kept up by nightmares. Her favorite dango shop had sold out by the time she'd got there. Her view for watching the Chunin exams had been crappy. Orochimaru shows up, and assassinates the Hokage, takes over her village. She is now at Orochimaru's mercy, and to top it all off her curse mark is now making her feel like someone stabbed her in the neck. Anko has had a really bad day.

And she blames her really bad day on her neck actions. Anko turns, wraps her arms around Orochimaru, buries her face in his shoulder, and cries her heart out. Just as she had when she was little, and his student; when she'd fallen and scraped her knee. For this more she would pretend to be a little girl again, because it's okay for little girls to cry.

Kabuto looked away from the strange sight of a crying girl hugging Orochimaru. True, it was frequent for people –male or female-to cry around Orochimaru. However, never before had held let any of the people crying hug him. Come to think of it, Kabuto had never seen him let anyone hug him. This was why the sight was strange.

However, because Kabuto enjoyed not having spiky pieces of metal shoved up his ass, he chooses not to comment on the strangeness of the scene. And to keep his evil mouth from saying something he knows he will regret, he addressed the army of sound ninja.

"Repair the city," Kabuto told them. He loved telling great big tough guys what to do. It was because Kabuto is a nerd. And unfortunately, some nerds have 'I love telling big tough guys what to do' tendencies. Now that the big tough guys were repairing Konoha, Kabuto's work was done. This meant he go back to 'Orochimaru cares about Anko' studies.

The purple-haired girl was still crying her little heart out, and now Orochimaru had put his arms around her, and was petting her hair. To make the scene even stranger Kabuto was fairly certain Orochimaru was petting her hair, and whispering 'It'll be okay' in her ear. Oh Kabuto could not wait to write this all down in his 'Orochimaru cares about Anko' notebook. The sadistic doctor smiled, and pushed his glasses into place.

**AN: This is the note the author puts at the end of her story. On said author usually asks for reviews. I like reviews; they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN: I hope you enjoy.**

Neji was one of the two genin left standing, the other was Shino. The rest were on the ground, whether due to wounds or pure exhaustion. Shino's mentor, Kurenai and Asuma were the only two Jonins in their little group. They'd tried to escape the city, only to be surrounded by sound ninja and giant snakes, after a battle in which they were badly beaten, the Jonins had agreed to surrender. Speaking of Jonins, and mentors Neji wondered where Guy-Sensei was.

Each and every one of the four left standing (Shino, Kurenai, Asuma, and Neji) were breathing hard, and eyeing their captors, who have surrounded them in circle creating a wall with their bodies, with mistrust. "What is Orochimaru's plan for us?" Asuma demands. He's been demanding to know since they'd surrendered, and all he's gotten so far is a 'Please do not talk,' just once. Now the sound ninja are just ignoring them. Still, if he keeps demanding they'll eventually get some reaction.

Any reaction would be good right now. Neji is about to go crazy from the lack of reaction. Evil guys are not supposed to be this patient. The ninja in charge of this group turns to look at them. Neji presumes he's the one in charge at least; he's the one giving orders and is the one who told them not to talk. People in charge are generally granted the power to give orders and tell captives not to talk. Plus this ninja is wearing a pair of spiffy of sunglasses.

"I have asked you to stay quiet," the sound ninja in charge says, "Conditions will change when Kabuto-sama gives the okay."

Asuma glares at him, but his looks of anger are ignored. Neji still can't believe the nerdy brat Kabuto is Orochimaru's right hand man. He seemed so nerdy, and nice. Well, that's what he got for judging people by looks. To distract him from his thoughts and to prevent himself from going crazy he observes his comrades. Oh correction, comrade. Rock Lee has also disappeared, he hopes he's with Guy-Sensei. Tenten…she's several feet away, clutching at her shoulder; blood seeps out from between her fingers. Hinata is attempting to help her as well, but isn't doing a very good job. He supposes the fact that her arm is at an odd angle has something to do with it.

"Tenten," he whispers, walking towards her slowly. The girl looks up at him; teeth gritted, face twisted into a smile. "I'm fine Neji. This…This is nothing."

He clenches his teeth, and turns back toward the Ninja's holding them captive, Neji wasn't really sure what he was going to say to them. However, before he can utter a word the one in charge, the one with the spiffy sunglasses…headset buzzed. And then he said, "Yes", "Right away" and "Understood, Kabuto-sama."

Neji tenses and plants himself in front of Hinata and Tenten. But then the orders are spoken and his jaw drops. The jaw of everyone conscious drops; except for Shino, because Shino is too cool for that: "Take the wounded to the hospital. The ones who are unharmed escort to their place of residence, where they are to be placed under house arrest for the time being."

Well Neji had not been expecting that. Judging by the looks of surprise on the faces of those around him they'd also not been expecting that. The sound ninja's obediently followed the orders of the one in charge. "Oh and I need two people to come with me," the sound ninja in charge added. "Orochimaru-sama needs you for something."

There something, something suspicious. That seemed more like what Neji knew of the Sannin's character. "I'll go," said Kurenai and Asuma in unison. A noble act to spare their students from whatever Orochimaru had planned. The sound ninja in charge adjusted his spiffy sunglasses. He'd learned glasses adjusting from the great Kabuto himself. "You are one of the wounded," he tells Asuma, referring to the sword sticking out of his leg.

The medical sound ninja, who take their job very seriously, grab him and drag him away.

"I'll go," says Neji. He's not entirely sure why. Because he'd go crazy sitting in his apartment, wondering about everything. Plus he wanted to see what Orochimaru looks life. For some reason, despite the fact that Orochimaru is an S-class criminal, all the young ninja's in the village had never heard of him. That is until he attacked the Uchiha kid.

"Excellent," says the sound ninja in charge.

After the copy-cat ninja who'd beat him in a stare down and everyone had left Anko had started having a mental breakdown. Laughing hysterically and then sobbing uncontrollably are signs of a mental breakdown. This had led to Kabuto giving her a mild sedative to calm her, and now she was clinging to Orochimaru like glue. And when her face wasn't buried in the man's shoulder, she was glancing around like a nervous little girl. Her behavior was due either to the drugs, or her mental breakdown was worse than he thought; or both.

'He doesn't mind the physical contact with her' Kabuto thought, as he finished applying a bandage to Anko's arm; he made a mental note for his 'Orochimaru cares about Anko' notebook.

"Kabuto-sama,"

The curtain of the medic/command center tent he, Orochimaru, and Anko currently resided in was pushed opened. In steps his apprentice in the ways of adjusting glasses, whose name escapes him, Kurenai, and Neji. Neji takes one look at Orochimaru and falls to his knees, completely frozen.

"What's wrong with him?" his apprentice demands. Kabuto, his doctor instincts kicking in, goes to examine the boy. After shining a light in his eye and checking his pulse Kabuto knew what was wrong with the boy. He was suffering from seeing Orochimaru syndrome. When people saw the Sannin for the first time they had a tendency to faint, freeze, fall to the ground, vomit, piss their pants, or just stare. And on more than one occasion more than one of these symptoms occurred. (Kabuto's had been to vomit, and then faint) Orochimaru just had this effect on people.

This he explained to the unnamed sound ninja, and Kurenai, minus the part about him fainting and vomiting. "In the case of Neji-san, we have to symptoms of freeze up and fall to the ground," said Kabuto cheerfully. At this moment Neji keeled over completely, in a dead faint. "And fainting," Kabuto added quickly.

"Take him to the hospital as well," Kabuto tells the unnamed sound ninja. He obeys and Kabuto turns his attention to Kurenai who has been quiet this entire time, just like a good captive. Kabuto really wished captives could be more like her.

"I believe from your file Yuhi-san, that you share an apartment with Mitarashi Anko," he said walking around the young woman, with a stalkerish, 'I know things about you' smile. He loved this parted of the job, the part that involved making captives feel uncomfortable. The woman nodded once, "That is correct."

Kabuto nodded, "I take it the two of you live together because you are good friends."

"The best," Kurenai answered, staring straight ahead of her. Again Kabuto nodded, "I have treated all outward physical injuries. However, I am concerned about the state of her mental health. Be a good friend and take care of her once the sedative I gave her wears off."

If Kurenai found any of instructions strange, she did not show them. She had been trained in the art of hiding emotions from captors. It's only then that Kurenai looks at Anko for a moment, and then back at Anko. "What did you do to her?"

"As I said before, I gave her a mild sedative. She was on the very of a mental breakdown." Kabuto answered calmly. Kurenai gave him an 'I don't trust you' look. Not that he cared; she was nothing but a foolish woman.

"Kabuto," Orochimaru said. Quickly, he turns to face his master. The snake-sannin has gotten to his feet, Anko still clinging to him. "Give her something to make her sleep."

Kabuto nods, and quickly prepares a stronger sedative. "Kurenai-chan," Orochimaru hisses "How good to see you again."

He glances up just in time to see Kurenai pale, and bow respectfully, "White snake."

The sedative is ready; Anko doesn't notice him clean her skin, and or the prick of the needle. She then falls limp. It's only then that Kurenai takes the girls limp form in her arms, whispering unheard words of comfort in her ear. Orochimaru strokes Anko's cheek, and kisses her forehead. Kabuto makes several more mental notes for his 'Orochimaru cares about Anko' notebook. And then he's gone in a flash of green, and purple. The snake sannin has a meeting with the village elders; senile old men who have over-lived their time on earth. Soon that would be corrected.

"The sound ninja's will now escort you and Mitarashi-sama to your place of residence," Kabuto tells Kurenai. All he gets in return is a nod.

Judging by the positioning of the sun when she awakens, Anko has been asleep for several hours. The sun was setting now, causing shadows to roll across the land. For several minutes Anko lies still, allowing the day's events to flood her mind. …No dango…Orochimaru… The lack of dango would have been enough to make it a bad day, and then Orochimaru.

Boy did she feel like hell, and her mind is all fuzzy and not working properly. Had she been drugged? Being drugged usually had side-effects of a fuzzy mind, that didn't work properly. But she couldn't remember anything like that. Her last clear memory had been of her hugging the evil bastard himself, and crying. After that it was all fuzzy…except…she recalled feeling very safe.

With a groan Anko propped herself up on her elbows. It took her several moments for her to realize she was in her own room. 'What the hell?' she wondered.

True, the snake-lady had known that Orochimaru would not kill her. If Orochimaru had wanted her dead he would have ended her life years ago. No, no toying with his _favorite_ student's emotions, and fucking with her mind was more his style. Why couldn't he have killed her all those years previous? Why'd did he have to chose her as his apprentice?

Anko shook her head, refusing to let tears start up again. Orochimaru! The man she had worshipped, and loved one time. He'd been the one who'd taken care of her when she had no one else. He'd been the first guy to kiss her, the one to make her a woman. The one she'd fallen in love with beyond what was safe for sanity. And then he'd abandoned her, left her, thrown her away like trash. And now she was his captive. In Orochimaru's defense, at least he did not make her life boring.

"Yeouch," Anko hisses as she gets to her feet. She makes an attempt to stretch, but her brain and muscles still aren't corresponding properly. Grumbling, and muttering curse-words under her breathe the dango loving girl stumbled to her bathroom. For a moment she stumbles around looking for a light-switch, but is eventually successful. The sudden brightness causes her to blink, and once her vision clears up she groans, again, at the reflection that greets her in the mirror.

"Not only do I feel like hell, but I look like hell," Anko states grimly. The dark-smudges that are always a part of her face have darkened, since Orochimaru left and the nightmares came. No amount of cover-up would hide them now. Her face is white as chalk, with the small exception of a bruise along her jaw. Looking down at herself Anko notices several bruises along her arms and legs, and a bandage on one of her arms.

"So those sound guys did get in a few lucky hits," she hisses, peeling off her sweat-drenched clothes. Her mind sets for her shower routine, and she forces to think about that. Turn on water, hot as it goes. Get in. And once in, she stands under the scalding water. It relaxes her muscles, and clears her fuzz-clogged mind. She rubs her skin raw, washes and conditions her hair three times, and then runs in shower-gel on her skin for something to do.

By this time the water has cooled a bit. Anko sits down, leaning her back against the wall of the shower. A numbness creeps over her, and she accepts it. It's better than the pain she could be feeling, or the fear. The fear she'll fall in love with him again. That he'll leave her again. Anko doesn't notice that the water has turned to freezing. She doesn't know how long she sits under the freezing water. It's his voice that snaps her from her trance, bringing her back to the cruel world of reality.

"If you stay in there any longer you're going to catch pneumonia." The water is turned off then, and Anko leaps up, and out of the shower. A towel wraps around her shoulders, and it's only then that she realizes she's freezing. But when she turns, Orochimaru has already gone.

The only sign of his being there the towel about her shoulders, and the piles of clothes neatly folded on the toilet. Anko dresses quickly-in a t-shirt and sweatpants-and dashes out of the bathroom, half-expecting Orochimaru to be seated on her bed. -Which once upon a time had been their bed- He's not though, and she is disappointed.

Anko tugs on a lock of her wet hair as punishment for her stupidity, and grumbles all the more as she pulls on a pair of socks and roughly towel dries her hair. 'Be mad' she tells herself, as she storms toward her kitchen after comfort food. 'It's better than…'

Anko gasps at the sight of Kurenai curled up asleep on the couch. And her shock makes her forget all about being mad at Orochimaru. "Kurenai…" she whispers.

Kurenai jerks out of her sleep, stares at her for several seconds, and then leaps up. "Anko…Oh shit Anko I'm sorry…I was supposed to be here for you when you woke up, but I guess I fell asleep. I'm really sorry; Kabuto said you had a mental breakdown." During this speech, Kurenai hugged her friend tightly. And Anko became even more confused.

"Its…It okay Kurenai," Anko whispers. Yes, she supposed having hysterical fits of laughter and crying could be considered signs of a mental breakdown. "I took a shower and then Orochimaru came and turned it off…and…wrapped me in a towel…" Anko broke off realizing that the words she spoke made no sense. Kurenai patted her cheek, "Kabuto was right," she whispered.

Anko gave a shaky laugh, "I'm not crazy," she said. "Orochimaru was here." She pointed to the coffee table that held sake, dango, hot chocolate, and pizza. "He brought us food."

Both girls looked at the food, then back at each other and broke into giggles. It was the giggles that broke the dam Anko had been holding back. The feelings she's buried deep down within her, the feelings that never left. "Oh Kurenai…" she gasped, not able to believe the pain tore through her chest. And she fell into her friends arms once more.

Kurenai patted her hair, singing a song quietly in her ear. It was a scene all too familiar for the two of them. Kurenai had been the one to comfort her after the demon had left the first time. "Oh Kurenai…" She whispers again. "I can't fall in love with him again. I can't…If he leaves me again I really will die this time, Kurenai." Tears are rolling down her cheeks now. "Kurenai, I'm afraid I already have."

**I would very much appreciate reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN: Enjoy!**

_Today was the day. The day this academy has been preparing for everyday for the past two weeks. One of the Sannin's, Orochimaru-sama, was visiting today. And rumor had it that he might, just might; take one of the academy's graduate's as his apprentice. As Anko's luck would have it she had graduated just yesterday. It was like fate. _

'_Please,' Anko had wished on her lucky dango stick, every night before going to sleep 'I wanna be his apprentice.' Having never met or even seen any of the three Sannin's Anko knew only of their legacy. And of the three she had always respect Orochimaru the most._

_Now the day was here, the fourteen day wait had gone by in a flash. After a nearly sleepless night, Anko has risen at six in the morning. Washed her face, brushed her hair, and dressed in her perfectly clean Anko clothes. She'd hurried to school, pausing only to buy one box of dango for her breakfast. There was just one slight problem with arriving at school at 6:30 a.m._

_It wasn't open yet. Not one to have her splendid mood ruined by the fact that she'd be waiting outside for a few hours, Anko skipped over to the academy's swing set, sat down on a swing and ate her dango. As long as she had her dango her life was complete. As long as she had her dango she wasn't nervous at all._

_Several minutes later Anko was out of dango, and so nervous she felt like she was going to throw up. "Well, I should have seen that one coming," the girl mused to herself. Still, the dango had been so good. Mmm, she licked her lips in memory. _

_To distract herself Anko started swinging, she was seated on a swing after all. Higher and higher the swing went, Anko giggled and kicked her feet, enjoying the anti-gravity feeling. She almost falls off the swing when a quiet voice says, "What are you doing here so early, little one?"_

_While Anko does not suffer from a pre-mature heart-attack, she is so surprised that she falls off her swing. Luckily, because of her super-sweet ninja skills, Anko after throwing a couple acrobatic moves, lands without injury. There is the sound of hands clapping together Anko turns to glare at the one who surprised her._

_A man, with pure white skin and silky, ebony-colored hair that falls to his waist; his eyes are yellow, a little strange but then Anko's hair is naturally purple so she isn't one to talk. He is beautiful, and for a few minutes all she can do is stare. But then she remembers what this man did and that she's mad at him._

"_Who are you?" She demands, crossing her arms and glaring at him. This man chuckles and seats himself on the swing she just fell off of. "Who are you?" He says turning the question on her._

"_I asked you first," is Anko's childish retort._

_Again this man chuckles, "Actually, I asked the first question. One you have still not answered. What are you doing here so early?"_

_Anko growls, "Well, you made me fall off a swing."_

"_And you landed without injury showing great acrobatic skill," is the retaliation. Anko blushes at the compliment, and stares at her shoes._

"_I'm Mitarashi Anko," she tells the dirt at her feet, while making a hole in the ground with the toe of her shoe._

"_Very nice to meet you Anko-chan," he says, his voice is clear, and charming. Anko looks back up to see him smiling a dazzling smile at her._

"_Oh no," she say pointing at him, "Oh no," Anko repeats. "It's your fault I fell of that swing I'm still mad at you. You can't make me forgive you by just smiling at me."_

_This man is really laughing now, and this infuriates Anko even more. She turns and begins to storm away but is caught by the arm. "Wait little one, I should not have laughed."_

_Well this shocks her. No adult had ever admitted they were wrong to her before. Despite her wishes, Anko beings to like him, just a little though "How about I take you to get some dango to make it up to you."_

_At the very mention of dango, everything changes. She doesn't even care that its weird he knows she likes dango. Nor does the idea that this could be a pedophile about to kidnap her occur to the child's mind. Anko is jumping up and down in excitement, and screaming "Oh boy, let's go."_

_After several hours of dango eating and incessant talking, where Anko's new friend had patiently listened, Anko found herself seated in class. "Why can't more adults be like him?" Anko wondered aloud, popping another piece of dango into her mouth. _

_The adults at her school, and her foster parents all became annoyed by her loud-ways, hyper-activity, and the way she constantly interrupted them, back-talked, sassed, and started fights. Well, Anko could understand them being mad about the fight starting, but she hadn't started the fights. Those meanies that called her names had really started the fights. Her newfound friend had laughed at her antics. _

"_Now class, settle down please," her teacher says. The words make Anko recall that Orochimaru-sama is visiting today. "A very important person is visiting today."_

_Nervous again, Anko pulls her lucky dango stick out of her pocket and grips it tightly. The door opens, Anko sits up straight._

"_Welcome Orochimaru-sama," her teacher says. All the blood left Anko's face._

_It was not possible. There was no way in hell. Her eyes must be telling her something different. The man, who has entered the classroom, is the one who bought her dango. The one she had been so rude to, and behaved so badly around. Anko clapped a hand over her mouth and looks down at her desk tears blocking her vision. She had to find a way to apologize to him._

"_I have a room set aside for your interviews Orochimaru-sama," her teacher says._

"_I do not need them; I already know who I want as my apprentice."_

"_You do?" her teacher asks, and astounded look on her face._

"_Yes, the very brightest of your class," he smiles slyly. "Mitarashi Anko."_

_Here the great Sannin turns and looks at her, smiling. Even in her horror-filled, confused state Anko finds the even more shocked look on the face of her teacher very funny. "Nice to see you again, Anko-chan," he says. "Come along, we have lots of work to do." _

_Anko stumbles to him, staring at him in awe. Orochimaru pats her head, nods at her still confused Sensei, and leads her from the classroom. _

The apartment house where Anko lived was an exact copy of all the other apartment houses in this part of the village, which is really more like a city; probably because the same architect designed them all, and they were each built by the same builder. Orochimaru and Kabuto entered by way of the living room window which was conviently open. The living room was empty; a pizza box and bottles of sake lie empty on the floor. However, the dango has not been eaten. By these observations Orochimaru knows that Kurenai ate last night, however, Anko did not.

A strangled sound from Kabuto interrupts the Sannin's observations; the boy's face is bright red and he's staring at something across the room. Orochimaru follows Kabuto's line of vision, and is greeted with the sight of Kurenai, her hair wet and dressed in nothing but a bath towel. Like Kabuto she's looks both horrified and embarrassed.

Kabuto's face was red, he was stuttering, and is therefore, no help at all. The two would have probably stayed like this for several hours. Luckily, he is here to end this awkward moment and he does; Kabuto receives a smack to his head, and Kurenai is told to get dressed. The crimson-eyed Jonin obeyed, happy for an excuse to leave the room.

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru slowly, as he seated himself on the couch as though he owned the place. Although, since he has taken over this village he kind of does.

The medical ninja swallowed nervously, waiting for the lecture his master was about to give. Orochimaru tilted his head to the side, enjoying the sight of his subordinate sweating in fear. And because he enjoys screwing with the minds of his followers, same as his enemies Orochimaru cannot resist.

"Kabuto, are you a virgin?" The question is a simple, yet deliciously personal one. Kabuto stares at him, for a moment before answering. "N-No," he stammers looking away. "Just checking," Orochimaru says, in a tone that makes it clear he does not believe him.

"I'm not," Kabuto, his tone of voice is rather desperate, "I'm just a little…inexperienced."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Kabuto," Orochimaru tells him sweetly, "You're only…How old are you?"

"Damn it Orochimaru, I have had sex," Kabuto yells.

"Good to know," Kurenai says.

The girl has re-entered the room, and is looking at Kabuto strangely. Orochimaru laughs inwardly at the absurdity of it all. "Where is Anko?" He asks.

"In her room asleep, she's running a fever." Kurenai replies worry clear in her voice. Orochimaru merely nods; he knows Anko sickness is a side-effect the curse-mark has on occasion. She'll be fine in a day or so. However, he feels no reason to explain this to Kurenai.

"You are to accompany me to Konoha's stadium, where I will be explaining to you and rest of the original inhabitants of Konoha, the rules that will ensue under Orochimaru-sama regime," Kabuto tells her. Although all attempts at being calm, cool and in control are shot due to his still bright red face, and profuse sweating. 'She's lost all her respect for you,' Orochimaru mouths at him.

Kurenai nods, resorting back to "emotionless ninja" mode. "And Anko," Kurenai asks?

Kabuto looks at Orochimaru, who pulls a scroll from his pocket and begins reading, ignoring the two. "I guess he will watch her," said Kabuto. "Ladies first," he adds gesturing toward the window. Orochimaru hears them leave, listens as they land and then walk away. Only then does he close the scroll, replace it in his pocket, and check on Anko.

The girl slept soundly, under several purple blankets; only sign of illness her flushed, sweaty face. He'd always found her adorable when she slept. Orochimaru sat down beside her; pushing her bangs out of her face and stroking her cheek. "Anko-chan," he whispered, "You have always been special."

It was a statement that was the truth. From the first moment he saw her, swinging on a swing it was, he had known. Something had whispered to him, "That one is special"; whether it be intuition, or insight he did not know or care. And the Sannin had not been neither disappointed nor wrong; Anko had proved to him just how special she was a thousand times over.

After all Anko had been the only one able to resist him. Orochimaru had always been able to make people worship him. Humans are easily corruptible, and no one was better at corrupting than he. Anko was the only one he'd failed to corrupt. Oh the girl might have worshipped and respected him, but she'd remained the same. The loud, obnoxious, dango loving girl who never stopped asking questions, she'd been when he'd taken her in. And she had refused to join him.

Not that Anko actually knew she'd left on her own will. He'd wiped her memories and added a few. Anko thought he had abandoned her, when she had chosen to leave. Orochimaru was very knowledgeable on the matter of how human brain worked. By abandoning Anko she felt a subconscious desire to be accepted by him; a desire that gnawed at her conscious, and clawed at her insides. And now she was his again, his prisoner. He'd be able to wipe his record clean.

No one was allowed to escape from him. "Not even you, special little Anko." Orochimaru whispered planting a kiss on her forehead. He'd manipulate her; make her fall in love with him. She'd belong to him and only him; Anko would follow him around like a puppy, worship every aspect of his being, she'd give him babies. Orochimaru smiled, and nuzzled the side of his little student's head. Yes, he very much liked his future plans for Anko. And he had to find a way to entertain himself until Sasuke came to him. However, in the meantime he'd make breakfast.

The Inn was old, falling-apart and in an old town that was falling apart. Still, it was warm, dry and clean. After hours of trudging through rain, this place was heaven.

The Innkeeper, a woman old enough to be the third Hokage's grandmother, smiled at them in a Grandmotherly fashion. "Welcome honored Shinobi," she croaked "We don't see many of you around here." Her voice was raspy, but had a home-feeling to it.

'So that's why Kakashi-Sensei chose this village,' Sakura observed silently. 'This is a place off the beaten Shinobi path; he thinks Orochimaru and Kabuto might still come after us.'

"Sakura," said Kakashi, he held out Sasuke's limp for to her. Quickly, she took the half-conscious boy in her arms; he was burning up with fever. The curse mark on his neck was glowing red. "What has he done to you?" Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke coughed, and muttered something along the lines of "…Stupid…Annoying…I'm fine…" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Idiot," Sakura replies. A word she usually associates with Naruto. However, he is still unconscious in Iruka's arms, and she needs to call someone an idiot to stop herself from being nervous.

"We need a couple rooms," Kakashi says, "We have very little money; however, I will do any work you have for me that is within my realm of capabilities in exchange."

The little old lady observed him a moment, "I'm sure I'll find something for you to do. In the mean time however, please follow me."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were put up in room; Naruto and Iruka in the next. The room was simple, two beds and a table. One window with dark brown curtains; Kakashi crossed the room and closed them.

"You all look so very cold," the Innkeeper said, "I'll go prepare at bath. And I believe I have some dry clothes you can have, why don't you help me little girl?"

Kakashi nodded at Sakura, "Go on, I'll take care of him." The copy-ninja took Sasuke from her, and Sakura hurried after the Innkeeper.

"You remind me of my Granddaughter. Of course she had light blue hair. Like you she was a beautiful girl." the Innkeeper said, smiling brightly at her. Sakura blushed at the compliment, and stared at her shoes. "Of course, she's a grandmother herself now. Still very beautiful though." The Innkeeper added thoughtfully.

Orochimaru was a very good cook. He was Orochimaru after all; he was good at everything he tried his hand at. It was one of the enjoyable upsides of being a prodigy. Anko on the other hand could not cook to save her life. Her prodigy abilities had not extended to cooking. Not that that had ever stopped the silly girl from trying. He'd had to have re-do the kitchen several times because of her attempts at cooking.

"Sensei," he hears Anko mumbled. Confusion is the most prominent aspect in her voice.

"Good morning," Orochimaru said, keeping his eyes on the eggs and bacon that he is frying. He hears Anko pull a chair back, sit down.

"What are you doing here? Where's Kurenai?"

"Babysitting you?" Orochimaru answered, placing the now cooked eggs and bacon onto plates. "Kurenai is at an announcement. She'll be back soon."

Anko didn't give a response. Orochimaru set a plate of food in front of her, and petted her hair; Anko flinched. "You need to eat something Anko-chan," he whispered in her ear.

She shuddered, whimpered and buried her face in her arms. Orochimaru sat down opposite her, and ate his own food. Pretending to ignore the way Anko's shoulders shook, and the sobs that were muffled by her arms. 'That's right Anko, be confused, be afraid…you know you'll come crawling back to me. After all that's the way it's supposed to be.'

Patiently Orochimaru waited for her to speak. He supposed the fact that she was sick had something to do with her "I'm just going to sit here and cry behavior", that differentiated from Anko swearing, and attempting to convince him (and herself) of her hatred. Being the evil person he was, Orochimaru naturally had to take advantage of the situation.

Evil, a word Orochimaru supposed he was. His deeds were evil in definition; taking advantage of others, manipulating them, experimenting on them for his personal gain, slaughtering entire towns. However, his actions had never kept him awake at night. And if he was such a horrid being, why did so many love and worship him?

A few people had accused him of corrupting Anko. Mainly the Shinobi of the leaf village he captured who wanted excuses to scream insults at him. That had never been his intention. Orochimaru corrupted other people, but never Anko. He simply wished for her to worship him to the point where she was blind to all the "evil" deeds he did.

Finished with his breakfast, Orochimaru rose and began washing the dishes. Anko began eating her own food; he smiled at her childish behavior. "Is it to your satisfaction?"

"Fuck you," Anko told him. Orochimaru's smile widened, 'That's right Anko you are special. I was a fool to think that because you were sick you'd be weak for long.'

"As much as I'd enjoy that Anko," he paused to place a clean plate in the drying rack, "You'd regret it later on."

Anko choked on her food, Orochimaru poured her a glass of orange juice, and set it beside her with another pat on the head.

"Is the food to your satisfaction?"

Anko glared at him, then gulped down half her glass of orange juice, wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, and smiled at him. "Yes Sensei," she told him in a voice full of loathing. So she refused to be baited by him, he suppressed his laughter.

"Good," he said cheerfully, ruffling her hair. By the look on her face he could tell she hated the action. Then turned walked back to the sink to pour himself his own glass of orange juice. Anko threw hers at the wall. There that was more like Anko; the antic went ignored.

"What would you like to do Anko?" he asked. Casually the snake-man leaned against the counter and observed her seething, while periodically taking sips of his drink. This scene lasted several minutes until Anko lost the silent contest due to a fit of coughing.

"Why the hell do I have to be sick?" Anko growled, coughing once more. Chances are a rhetorical question however, he answered it anyway.

"It's a side-effect your curse mark has sometimes, in response to it being activated."

"Oh so it's your fault," she said childishly, crossing her arms; then started coughing again.

Orochimaru picked her up and carried her to living room, placed her on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her. Anko stared at him very confused.

"You are sick," he told her, "I have to take care of you because you are sick."

The look Anko gave him, told Orochimaru that she did not believe him and thought he was mocking her. –Which he was- "Now what movie do you want to watch?"

"Piranha," Anko muttered, crossing her arms and looking away from him in, sulking.

Smirking at her choice in movies, Orochimaru started the film, and seated himself beside her, wrapping an arm about her shoulders. Whether because she was too tired to resister, or the sudden physical contact made her forget the fact that she was pretending to hate him Orochimaru didn't know. What he did know was that Anko cuddled against him, and fell asleep. He chuckled; Orochimaru one Anko zero.

Humming to himself in celebration of his victory, Orochimaru paused the film. He'd never liked movies that involved fish eating people, now snakes on the other hand…

**AN: I do not own Piranha, whether it is in 3D or not in 3D I do not own it. I merely used it as a movie name in my fanfic. Personally, I can see Anko liking a movie where fishes with great big teeth eat people alive. Something else I wanted to tell you...Review? Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN: Enjoy!**

Life is not like a romance movie. Romance movies have happy endings. Real life does not. In real life your love bites you, thus cursing you and then leaves you to die. Said lover will then haunt your dreams. Taunting you with lost promises; forcing you to re-live the moment of betrayal again, and again. For years your lost love will disappear, commit heinous acts and become an S-class criminal. Finally he will come back, take over your home, and take you as his prisoner.

After all of this he will pretend to be nice to you, thus making all those emotions you'd buried down deep within come back to the surface. And this will make you want to claw your own eyes out for your own stupidity.

Luckily, due to being very sick Anko was too tired to move. Let alone claw her eyes out. The only thing Anko could do was watch the stupid romantic comedy that she and Hinata were watching. "I hate romance movies, they are unrealistic," Anko growled.

"I do as well," Hinata whispered, taking a bite of ice cream. The girl had been picked up from the hospital by Kurenai; her broken arm now in a cast. Due to Hinata having a broken arm, Anko being sick, and Kurenai being exhausted the three had called a "let's all sit on the couch and watch movies" day. Minus Kurenai that is, because she was suffering from exhaustion and therefore, was unconscious in her room.

Anko and Hinata had been watching movies since Kurenai and Hinata had come home, and Orochimaru had left his babysitting job over. The time was now 4:00 in the afternoon, and Anko was pissed off by the movie that currently played on their screen; hence her internal ranting about her hatred of romantic films.

"If you hate romantic films, why'd you suggest we watch one?" Anko growled at Hinata, more harshly then she'd intended to. Her sore throat made her voice sound a lot sharper than average. Hinata flinched, and looked at her bowl of half-eaten ice cream. "I…I know they are not realistic. However, I like to pretend that one day I'll be the one standing in the rain. And…and then Naruto will come after me and tell me he loves me." A deep red stain spread across Hinata's pale cheeks. Anko smiled at her, sympathetically.

"That boy may be a moron," Anko rasped, "But his heart is in the right place." Not that it mattered anymore. Naruto had been one of the few to escape this place. The last she'd seen of him, he'd been unconscious in Iruka's arms. Hell, she didn't even know if the kid was still alive. However, her words made Hinata smile. It'd be good to keep her ignorant of how the world really worked for awhile longer. Ignorance was bliss after all.

'As is dreamless sleep,' Anko thought, grimly. Something she had not had since her encounter with Orochimaru in the forest of death. Coughing, the snake-lady got to her feet. "I'm going to go lie down Hinata," Anko called over her shoulder.

Her sheets were cool, and felt good against her burning skin. Sighing, she squirmed around a bit to become more comfortable; then pulled all her quilts around her, and focused her brain on the good memories. If the memories must come, then she would think only of the good ones.

Her first time with him, all those times he'd kissed her. No, that would not do. When she was a child; it had been simple with Orochimaru then. Anko had been his student, he had been her teacher. Anko didn't realize when she slipped into a dream.

()()(K)(X)(I)()()

"_Orochimaru-sama," Anko hollered, as she ran toward her teacher. All while waving ecstatically. The Sannin spared her one look before returning his attention to the scroll he was reading. _

"_Orochimaru-sama," Anko repeated, her teacher's lack of interest doing nothing to ruin her enthusiasm, "What are we going to learn today?"_

_Orochimaru stared at her, the corner of his mouth twitching upward ever so slightly in amusement of her enthusiasm, "The art of patience."_

"_Cool," said Anko, jumping up and down. Then stopped abruptly, "What's that?"_

_Her words earned her a chuckle from the snake sannin. "A ninja must always be patient. When given an assignment, sometimes they will not be given all of the instructions. They must be patient and wait for the rest of their instructions, and trust their superiors." _

_Anko sank to her knees beside him, staring up at her Sensei with a look of awe on her face. "Assassination jobs require a great deal of patience. First the ninja must observe their target, looking for weaknesses in their targets security. On occasion this will take up to several months. After observation, the ninja might find the only way for him or her to complete their task is to be in the most inconvenient, and uncomfortable of locations for several hours."_

"_And you'll train me to be a great, wise, patient ninja like that," Anko whispered in an awed voice, "You are amazing Sensei, absolutely amazing."_

"_Now what have you learned today Anko," Orochimaru asked?_

"_The art of patience," Anko answered._

"_And?"_

_Anko thought for a minute, before it came to her. "I must patiently wait for you to finish reading," she announced proudly. Orochimaru patted his student on the head, "What a clever one you are."_

_Anko's smile was so bright it put the sun to shame. "Now I will give you dango for a reward, but to practice your patient skills…you will have to sit here and watch the dango without eating it for five minutes."_

_If Anko's smile was the sun, then the sun would have gone behind great big fat storm clouds, and the land would have been drenched in Mother Nature's tears. "Oh no Sensei," Anko moaned, "Anything but that." _

_Orochimaru chucked, and placed the plate of dango that he'd been hiding under the table on top of the table. "If you can do this Anko," he said, "Then I think you'll be good with your patience training." _

Anko sat up coughing; she didn't even remember falling asleep. 'Why can't he stay out of my dreams?' she raged.

()()(P)(X)(L)()()

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered, applying a cool rag to his burning forehead. She'd been whispering his name every thirty seconds; perhaps it would help him to recover. Sakura didn't know the time of day, the storm clouds overhead made the sky as black as night. A really cold, rainy night; briefly she wondered what the weather was like back in Konoha.

The room she, Kakashi, and Sasuke occupied was dark as well. Kakashi leaned against the door, his head bowed, fiddling with kunai's. Sasuke lay in one bed, seemingly asleep. "You don't have to baby me," Sasuke croaked, one of his eyes opening. Guess he wasn't asleep. "And why do you keep whispering my name?

Sakura blushed, not that anyone could see in the dark room. "You should be asleep," she informed him, "You are very sick."

Sasuke coughed then, proving her point about him being sick. "I kind of noticed that."

Ignoring his ungrateful ways, Sakura went back to dabbing his forehead. "Stop that," Sasuke hissed, "I'm freezing."

Indeed the Uchiha was shivering now; without hesitation Sakura grabbed the blankets from her bed and dropped them over him. Kakashi rose to his feet, "I'll go get some more blankets," he mumbled.

Better?" Sakura asked, anxiously.

There was no reply, Sasuke turned away from her groaning. "Ah don't worry, I'll take care of you," Sakura said, petting his hair. Sasuke laughed cruelly, on it was interrupted by a fit of coughing. It served him right.

"Why do you love me?" Sasuke asked his voice full of contempt. "I've given you no reason to. I know I am attractive. Are you really that shallow Sakura?"

"I…I," Sakura stammered, "I don't love you just because of your looks. I can't speak for Ino, or the rest of the girls but I have a different reason."

Sasuke was quiet, he stared at the ceiling. He was listening though, she could tell. "Tell me," the boy commanded. Sakura stared at her knees, her cheeks heated up. She had to comply.

"Two years after we first started at the academy," Sakura whispered, "We were learning how to spar. That was the first year they put us together in the same sparring class. The way you moved when you grounded Naruto into dust." For a moment Sakura paused. "You made it look so simple and effortless; you always grasped even the most complex techniques on your first attempt. Up until that moment I'd been on the verge of quitting the academy. It seemed no one could do any of the things our teachers were teaching us. All of them seemed impossible. But…you could do the impossible Sasuke. It's because of you I was able to become a ninja. If I hadn't seen you there…I don't think I would have been able to even graduate the academy."

"Well…You are not shallow," Sasuke said, "You are still annoying though.

Sakura smiled through the tears that slid down her face, and she hugged him. "What the hell, I said you were annoying. How in the hell is that permission for you to hug me?" Sasuke demanded.

"You said I was annoying? You're acting the way you normally do, that means you'll get better soon," Sakura sobbed happily into his shirt.

The sound of throat being cleared caused Sakura to release Sasuke, both children turned to observe Kakashi who looked stricken. "What?" Sakura breathed.

"Might Guy," Kakashi murmured.

"We were separated from him during our flight from Konoha," said Sasuke. "What about him?" Sakura asked.

"He made it to this village," said Kakashi, "Sound ninja captured him. Guy knows this was our meeting spot. We've got to get out of here."

**The next chapter shall be better, I promise myself. And well you…But since I don't really know you my loyal readers it'd be weird to promise you things. Please remember to always wear your seatbelts. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**My apologies for the delay in between updates. Here's another Holidy present for everyone. I hope you enjoy it.**

One week had passed since Konoha had become his. In that past week Might Guy had been captured; only to escape three hours, taking his apprentice Rock with him. The sound ninja in charge of guarding Guy were now in Kabuto's lab, awaiting whatever them.

There'd been a few minor rebellions/ uprisings had occurred in response to the new laws/regime. The laws were simple: obey him. Anyone caught rebelling against his new rule was subject to experiments; same as anyone who tried to escape. Former Shinobi of Konoha could continue to work as ninja's –carrying out missions and the like- but should they escape while on missions, they'd be dragged back. His Sound Four were very good at retrieving people. They might refuse to become ninja's of Otogakure but then they wouldn't be able to work. If they couldn't work, they quickly ran out of money. After that they stopped being so stubborn, and foolish. Those involved for the rebellions were moved into the lab; a fate that awaited all who opposed him.

The village had been renamed Otogakure, and the leaf headbands had been replaced with the sound ones. All the other nations had sent emissaries of peace to the village. Orochimaru had accepted them…for now…

At the moment he was perched on the limb of a tree; Anko-now recovered from her illness- was training, and he was watching her. Several yards away, were Team Kurenai. Shino and Kiba were practicing shruiken throwing. Hinata, due to her broken arm, was meditating; Kurenai watching them and occasionally glancing anxiously at Anko.

Finding them boring, Orochimaru returned his attention to Anko. It seemed she'd gotten tired of throwing kunai's at trees, and was now happily munching dango. Her back against the tree, she'd previously been embedding kunai's in.

Anko didn't know it but he'd been following her around that week; watching her. Orochimaru had wanted see how the girl was faring; needed to know when to make the next step into manipulating her to again be his. Though there was this strange feeling that hit him every morning, when he woke. A mixture between wishing she lay beside him, and wanting to see her. The second he ruled over to his slight obsession and the first he decided was because he needed to get laid. Both problems would soon be taken care of. In fact if he's calculations were correct-which they of course were-he'd get laid within the next five days.

Orochimaru licked his lips, "Poor sweet Anko," he murmured, and sent a small twinge of pain to her curse-mark. Immediately, she clapped a hand to her neck and stared around wildly; as though expecting him to suddenly emerge from behind a tree, rock, or bush. A tempting idea, but it would be better to leave her confused. She growled loudly, causing Kurenai to give her friend and anxious look. "Anko…are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine Kur," Anko called, gingerly rubbing her neck, and smiling bravely.,

Orochimaru chuckled softly; Anko fell down in the grass, closing her eyes. Now would be an excellent time, if not for Team Kurenai. However, he could be very patient when he wished to be. He could wait until they left.

At that moment he felt Kabuto's chakra approaching from one side. While the chakras of two of his sound ninja, Kin and Zaku, approaching from another. They would arrive five minutes at the rate they were approaching.

Kabuto on the other hand; Orochimaru counted down from three on his fingers. Then turned his gaze from Anko, to the branch he sat on. A second later, and Kabuto landed on the branch, and knelt before him.

"Orochimaru-sama," he murmured, "Do you have any work you wish me to do?"

"Send those ninja's you suspect of rebelling after Kakashi," said Orochimaru. "They will either join him or fail; if they fail we move them to experiments for punishment. They join him…we re-capture them and move them to experiments. Either way…" he laughed.

Kabuto bowed, "Of course Orochimaru-sama."

"Also," said Orochimaru, turning to look at the former leaf ninjas. Kabuto smiled slightly as he caught sight of Kurenai; a rather predatory smile.

"Go talk to Kurenai about darling little Anko-chan," Orochimaru told him, "See how she is doing."

Kabuto bowed, and leapt off the branch. Not that he would learn anything from the red-eyed Jonin. Just be called a bunch of insulting words, and possibly smacked. However, chances are that Kurenai would later tell Anko. Who in turn would wonder why Orochimaru's subordinate was asking questions about her well-being. The evil voices in her head would whisper, "He cares about you," and Anko would be just another step closer to him. To once again being completely his; Orochimaru smiled.

The sound of a hand striking a face was heard. Kurenai had indeed hit Kabuto. "It's bad enough your Master left her. Now he's back and playing mind games wither her head," Kurenai told Kabuto in a deadly calm voice.

Orochimaru wondered briefly what had given Kurenai the idea he was playing mind-games with Anko. Oh he was, but what made Kurenai think? Then he recalled, two days previous, spying on Anko in snake-form. He'd been under the couch when she'd started ranting. He'd been under the couch when she'd started ranting.

"_That stupid…" there had been a string of about fifty stupid's. A thing he recalled Anko had done as a child; a habit she had not outgrown it seemed._

_Once done with her string of stupid's she'd continued, "…snake. He'd haunting my dreams, and playing games with my head. Well they aren't working._

_Once done with her string of stupid's she'd continued, "…snake. He's haunting my dreams, and playing games with my head. Well they aren't working."_

A proclamation he never believed, and Kurenai probably didn't either. "Hehe, keep telling yourself that Anko he whispered, grinning evilly, and remembering how Anko had continually said, "It won't work."

A sudden yell of, "You bastard," interrupted Orochimaru's thoughts about playing mind games with Anko, and what she'd been like as a child. Curious, he looked about wondering who was using such foul language in his presence. Forgetting, it seemed that no one but Kabuto knew he was present. As it turned out, the one using foul language was Zaku. Team Dosu, minus Dosu who was dead, had arrived, and were glaring at Team Kurenai. Zaku was holding the boy in the great big, white coat Orochimaru, believed that his name was Shino.

"Hey," said Kiba, "What gives? He beat you fair and square at the exams. Leave him alone."

"My arms were busted then," Zaku said coldly, "Otherwise, you'd never have beaten me."

"Hah, keep telling yourself that," said Kiba, "Hinata could beat you with a broken arm."

"Kiba-san, please leave me out of this," said Hinata.

The former Hyuga Princess backed away from Zaku and Kin who were sizing her up.

"He," said Kin, drawing senbon's, "We'll see about that…" but then stopped short.

"Kabuto-sama?" she said, startled.

The medic ninja and Kurenai had stopped their argument, to stop the fight that was about to begin. "Now, now," said Kabuto, in his mocking, soothing voice, "Let's not fight; after all we are now all on the same side."

"Didn't open of their comrades punch you at the first chunin exam?" Hinata asked, tentatively.

Still up in the tree, Orochimaru cackled. The faces of Zaku, and Kin had been absolutely priceless upon discovering Kabuto was his right-hand man. Both had afterwards fallen to their knees, and begged forgiveness. That was why they were still alive. Kabuto, the sadistic geek that he was, loved to hear people beg. And their begging had put him in such a good mood he'd forgot about slowly killing them.

"Yes, they did," said Kabuto, and wrapped his arms around the two fellow followers of Orochimaru. The action caused bother to freeze, absolutely terrified, "But that person is dead, and I have forgiven these two."

Now the two looked petrified, and again Orochimaru laughed, mirthlessly. This was why Kabuto was his favorite subordinate.

"What was that?" cried Kin, "I swore I just heard a laugh of pure evil from among those trees."

"Silly girl, we all know the only one with a laugh of pure evil is Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, "And really, what would he be doing here? What possible purpose could he? Kabuto continued, speaking these last questions loudly, and in Anko's direction.

"Perhaps…" Kabuto continued, while everyone else looked very confused, "he is watching…" The medic ninja was forced to stop talking because threw a kunai at him.

"Shut the fuck up, you geeky bastard,"

And then she stormed away, Kabuto watched her go looking very proud of himself. 'Nice work Kabuto,' Orochimaru thought, smiling evilly.

Everyone aside from Kabuto, Kurenai, and Orochimaru, watching Anko storm away a look a pure confusion on their faces. Up in his tree, Orochimaru shot another small dosage of pain to her curse-mark. She staggered slightly; clutching her neck, and muttered something that sounded like, "Burn in hell, Orochimaru."

The snake-sannin laughed evilly; he leapt, silently, to the forest floor. "You say such naughty words Anko," he murmured, "I'm afraid I'll have to punish you."

And he followed his former student and future wife as she stormed away. It did occur to him, that marrying one's former student, who'd they cursed and technically abandoned, wasn't normal; also a tad wrong. However, Orochimaru had never been normal. And he did plenty that was wrong. Oh yes, he was going to marry her. That would permanently make Anko his. Still smiling evilly, Orochimaru broke into a run.

Meanwhile, back the training ground with Team Kurenai, what was left of Team Dosu, and Kabuto: the genin, and chunin were all still greatly confused, therefore, it was a while before anyone spoke.

"Mitarashi Anko," said Zaku, "The second protor for the chunin exams. She's the one who threw kunai at the blonde kid."

"Naruto," said Hinata, blushing, "His name is Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. Team Asuma, had arrived.

"He is the one Mitarashi Anko threw kunai at," said Shino.

"Whoa where did you guys come from?" Kiba asked.

"The next training ground over," said Shikamaru.

"Asuma-sensei wanted to see his sweetheart," said Ino.

Kurenai blushed, and Asuma glared at Ino.

"Mitarashi Anko," said Kabuto lowly, adjusting his glasses. "I know you know this Yuhi-san, but I wonder if you do Asuma-san."

"Know what?" Asuma, plus all the twelve year olds, demanded.

"Anko was once Orochimaru-sama's apprentice," said Kabuto, "She is also his former lover."

To these words Kurenai knocked Asuma unconscious, because she didn't want to deal with his reaction. No one in Konoha had known about the "Anko once being Orochimaru's lover" part, save her and Kakashi. All the genin, and in Shikamaru's case chunin, were on their knees slapping their head, clawing at their eyes; muttering, "Go away mental image, please go away." Except for Shino because Shino just doesn't do stuff such as that.

Kabuto chuckled at the children's immaturity, "Don't worry, in a couple years sex will become a completely natural thing."

The medic ninja himself was bisexual; with a small crush on his master. Though he did not resent Anko from being the object of Orochimaru's love; Kabuto's crush was purely lust-filled. Observing the relationship of Orochimaru and Anko was far too amusing; he could not harbor negative feelings toward those who caused him as much amusement as they did. Though it was a shame, Kabuto had always had a feeling there was more than one reason why Orochimaru was called, "The Giant Snake." He would have liked to have both…if only for one night. But Orochimaru, despite his love for make-up, was straight.

"And now he's back," said Kurenai, interrupting Kabuto's lust-filled thoughts about his master.

"Screwing with my best friend's head, she's going to fall in love with him again." Kurenai ranted.

"What does it matter if Mitarashi-san falls in love with him? Though if you ask me your darling little friend never stopped lover her master; that's the thing about Orochimaru you see. One he gets inside your head, you can never get him out." Kabuto answered. "Screwing with her head? Heh, I'm sure in no time he will also be screwing her body. Do not fear."

Kurenai really wanted to kill him. Though whether she was madder because he had the audacity to say such things, or because Kabuto was probably right she didn't know. Kabuto leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Poor Yuhi-san, worried to tears about her best friend. Would you believe me if I said Orochimaru-sama cares for her?"

"No," said Kurenai, tightly clenching a kunai.

"Oh but I have proof," Kabuto sang.

The medic-nin was not sure why he was trying to convince of his theory. Maybe because he'd get to say "I told you so" afterwards; nerds love to say "I told you so" and smile smugly.

Kurenai attempted to punch him, probably because of his close proximity. "Now, now," said Kabuto, "I do not wish to hurt you; even if you would look very pretty with a black-eye."

"Show me this proof," said Kurenai, venomously vindictive; assuming that he did not actually have proof and said so only as a spur of the moment comeback.

"Of course," Kabuto said, "follow me."

The two left, forgetting all about the genin, chunin, and still unconscious Asuma.

"What was all that about?" Ino wondered, aloud.

"It appears that Anko-neesama and Orochimaru-sama used to be boyfriend and girlfriend," said Hinata, "But then Orochimaru-sama broke Anko-neesama's heart, when he left this village. Only, now he is back and Kurenai-neesama thinks that Orochimaru-sama will again break Anko-neesama's heart. However, Yakushi-san believes that Orochimaru-sama believes that Orochimaru-sama does care for Anko-neesama, and is showing Kurenai-neesama the proof he has."

"Orochimaru caring about someone?" said Zaku. He sat down on the grass, "Highly unlikely."

"It's Kabuto-sama though," said Kin, "That guy is very rarely wrong; I overheard other's saying so. He is a genius." She also sat down on the grass. So did team Asuma.

"And you'd all know this because you all are Orochimaru's pets," said Kiba, rather snidely. He too sat down in the grass with the rest of team Kurenai. More spefically those present-who were conscious-sat in a circle.

"Don't say anything bad about him," said Zaku angrily. "If it weren't for him I'd be dead on the streets. And Kin would be in a brothel."

This new information, that Orochimaru actually had a human side made them all pause.

"Why don't we get Anko-Sensei and Orochimaru-sama together," Ino suggested.

"Eh?" said Kiba, Choji, Kin, Zaku, and Hinata.

"That would be very diabolical," said Shikamaru. "Let's do it."

Shino was silent.

"Just how would we do that?" Zaku said, "You can't manipulate Orochimaru…its…"

"Unheard of," Kin supplied.

"Well," said Hinata, "We'd just have to get both them into a date-like atmosphere…somehow."

"Like dancing," said Kiba.

"Dancing," said everyone.

"I like dancing," said Kiba shrugging. "Plus very conviently a new club is opening tonight. It's called Shake, owned by some guys who aren't ninja's."

"I was kidding," said Ino.

Everyone paused for a moment, "Okay dancing it is then," said Shikamaru.

"One question," said Zaku, "How do we get both them to go this Shake club."

"Hinata can you convince Kurenai-Sensei to convince Anko-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course," said Hinata, "She'll want Anko-neesama to get out of the apartment, and be social."

"Okay," said Zaku slowly, "But what about Orochimaru?"

"Well you guys know him," said Kiba, "Can't you convince him?"

"No," Kin and Zaku said in unison, "He's really scary."

To these words everyone gave a nod of agreement.

"Kabuto-sama could though," said Kin.

"Would he?" Shino asked, raising one eyebrow.

Everyone stared at the two from the old Otogakure. "Why are you staring at us?" Zaku asked.

"You guys are from Otogakure originally," said Ino.

"You should know him the best," said Choji.

"Actually…no," said Kin, "We only found out he was on our side a week ago."

For a moment everyone looked crestfallen, except for Shino because Shino does display his emotions.

"Well, let's all take a guess," said Choji.

"I think he would," said Shikamaru, "That guy is diabolical, and manipulative. He would want to be in on this. Whatever this is?"

"We are getting Anko-neesama, and Orochimaru-sama together," said Hinata.

"I was kidding," said Ino.

"I only now just realized but couldn't this be potentially dangerous?" Kiba asked.

"How?" asked Choji.

"We're dealing with Orochimaru: The White Snake," said Shino, "Going with ten miles of him is dangerous."

"Do you two original sound ninja guys know where Kabuto is?" Shikamaru asked.

"His lab," said Kin, "Maybe his office."

"Lead the way," said Shikamaru.

"Wait? Didn't Kiba and Shino just say dealing with Orochimaru was dangerous?" Choji demanded, as they all ran off ninja style.

"Yes they did," said Hinata, "Extremely dangerous actually, according to Kurenai-neesama."

"Yeah," said Kin, "Why are we going out of our way to be with five miles of that guy?"

"Because it's dangerous," replied Kiba, Shikamaru, and Zaku in unison.

"Boys are stupid," said Kin, and Hinata in unison.

"I was kidding," said Ino.

Anko had collapsed among a bunch of flowers, in a field about a mile from the training grounds. Amazing how fast someone could move when they were pissed off; although the fact that she was a ninja also probably had something to do with it. Perhaps she wanted to take a nap; the sun was warm, the place where she lay was probably comfortable. However, he wanted her paying attention to him and not sleeping.

"Do you remember when you were little? You'd bring me flowers from this field."

"What do you want Orochimaru?" Anko asked coldly. Vaguely he wondered if this would be her greeting for him now. Since she could no longer rant about him being an S-class criminal.

Sighing, the Sannin sat down beside her, and pushed the bangs from her face, "To be with you Anko." Purposely making his voice sound completely sincere; for one moment belief, or wanting to believe him, flashed in Anko's eyes. But then she sat up, and turned her back to him. Briefly he wondered if she was trying to hide tears. However, when she spoke her voice was calm and cynical.

"Do not mock me."

Orochimaru smirked and pulled Anko's hair from the bun she kept it in. Anko tensed, but gave no other reaction. "You can be as defiant as you want Anko," Orochimaru hissed in her ear, "It does not matter. Whether you submit to me now or later the result will be the same. You will be mine. And you are just as fun defiant, as you are lying beneath me."

He kissed her curse mark, causing her to flinch, before pulling away. Then began to rub her back; for a few minutes there was silence. Then Anko spoke:

"Yes, I remember Sensei. That was back when I loved you. Before I found out you were a psychotic bastard," Anko said; Orochimaru wondered if these words an attempt at hurting his feelings.

"And yet you are still in love with said psychotic bastard," he stated, "I wonder what this says about your own mental well-being."

"Go away," said Anko, in a very childish voice. Really might as well have said "I don't like you, go away, go away." Orochimaru stifled a laugh.

"Heh, why would I do that Anko?" he asked, nuzzling her neck, "You are too much fun to be around."

"That didn't stop you from abandoning me," Anko said, bitterly. Now she sounded like she might actually start crying.

"Oh," said Orochimaru "Is that what you're afraid of, that I'll abandon you again."

Anko didn't answer, just tried to get up and leave. Orochimaru wrapped an arm around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. "I did not say you could leave Anko. I am your master; you cannot leave until I say so." This he hissed into her ear.

Of course him leaving her again was what Anko was scared of. He knew only time would erase that fear, and again make her trust him. Until then…Why not tell her what her heart craved to hear? Not that Anko would ever admit that, even to herself. "Shh precious little Anko," he crooned "I'll never leave you. I promise." 'In fact I never did,' Orochimaru thought 'You left me, but soon that will all be corrected.'

Anko turned and kissed him. Well, this he had not been expecting, although it was enjoyable. Placing a hand behind Anko's head he returned the kiss, gently biting down her bottom lip. Licking at the droplets of blood at formed there. It surpass nothing more than a make-out session; lying, Anko lying across his chest, in that field of flowers. Back when he'd been a Konoha Shinobi, he recalled; they'd ahd several other make-out sessions; Anko's reward for doing well in ninja training.

"It's good to see you again, Sensei," Anko whispered in his ear, licking it once. And then she was off him, running away.

Orochimaru licked his lips, and placed his hands behind his head. He could catch her easily enough, maybe make her pick up where they'd left off. But it'd be better to let her think she'd won a round. He could always punish her later, for running away.

"Silly Anko," he murmured. It was stupid of him to not think she'd been planning that when she kissed him, but it was worth it. Again he licked his lips.

"Believe me now?" Kabuto asked, preparing to say "I told you so", and smile smugly.

Kurenai threw the journal at him, he caught it, and crossed her arms. "I'll need more proof."

"Of course Yuhi-san," Kabuto adjusted his glasses. While internally cursing over his lost opportunity to say "I told you so."

The door burst open, causing the two to turn; each tensing and drawing kunai's in alarm. In the doorway lay a pile of twelve year olds. The original inhabitants of the room relaxed. "What the hell?" said Kabuto amused.

"We're getting Anko-neesama and Orochimaru-sama together," Hinata stated boldly.

"What the hell?" said Kurenai sounding shocked.

Kabuto smiled diabolically, "Whose ingenious idea was this?"

The new arrivals pointed at Ino, who hung her head. "I was kidding."

Kabuto patted her head, "Be that as it may Ino-chan very good idea. How can I help?'

After Anko had ran away, he'd treated himself to some hard-core training that had gone on for five hours. Sighing contentedly, he stretching his burning muscles; relishing in the delicious pain, that was a result of hard training. Orochimaru turned off the shower-now clean-and stepped into the steam bathroom.

Now to dress maybe make himself an egg sandwich, or get Kabuto to make him one. This he thought stepping into his bedroom. Half-way through dressing, a knock on his door sounded. He recognized Kabuto's chakra just behind the door; those of Kin, and Zaku on the other side of the door.

"Enter," he said. Orochimaru could wait until he finished dressing. However, the look on Kabuto's face when he saw his master shirtless never got old.

"Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto paused, going red and moving his mouth up and down.

"Report Kabuto," said Orochimaru, careful to keep his amusement from his face and voice.

"Kin, Zaku, and I are going to the club Shake tonight," said Kabuto, "Would you like to accompany us?"

Orochimaru paused, his eyes narrowing. "You don't go clubbing Kabuto," he said "You spend your evening curled up in front of your computer, or conducting experiments. You aren't in Kin because you like elder women. If you were interested in Zaku you'd have made it clear by now, and he'd be tied up somewhere…not outside the door. Why the sudden interest in clubbing."

Kabuto inhaled deeply, "Yuhi Kurenai will be thee…probably Mitarashi Anko too."

Orochimaru chuckled, "I see, but why invite me along. You are too scared of me to go out of your way to be with me, even if you are being polite."

"I'm scared to go alone," outside Kin and Zaku laughed, "Kin and Zaku don't count." The laugh was cut-off by an indignant huff. "Mitarashi Anko will be there," Kabuto added.

"You already said that," said Orochimaru, amused that Kabuto had the balls to use Anko as leverage to get him to come. "Maybe tonight you can finally stop being a virgin."

Stemmed from the hard-core training sessions she had gone through training under Orochimaru, Anko had gotten into the habit of taking a shower after training. And she sure had needed one today. After running away from Orochimaru, Anko had trained non-stop to keep her mind off him. Of how good it felt to kiss him again. This shower was heaven.

"Anko," said Kurenai, entering bathroom.

"What's up Kur?" Anko called, pouring shampoo all over her hair; wincing slightly as a bit ran into her eyes.

"I'm taking Hinata to the new club Shake that's opening tonight. You're coming."

Anko paused, "Kur…" she said slowly, "Since when do you and Hinata go clubbing. Going out and getting drunk is my area of expertise. You sit at home read a book, watch romance films, and knit."

"You've been hiding in this apartment too long, if it'll get you to go out, socialize, get your mind off Orochimaru…Then I'll brave a club for one night," said Kurenai, grimacing, "Besides I already bought you a new dress to wear."

Anko growled and punched the wall, all plans of eating dango and watching horror movies that night, flying out the window.

"There'll be sake," said Kurenai.

"Sake, why didn't you say so," Anko asked, happily?

Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kin, and Zaku stood hiding in the shadows outside club Shake. All dressed up, and awaiting the arrival of Kabuto with Orochimaru, and Kurenai, with Anko. The former arrived first; Orochimaru looking bored and gorgeous, Kabuto looking diabolical and occasionally giving his master lust-filled gazes.

"Target snake is here," Shikamaru whispered.

Said target snake ignored everyone, including Kabuto, and entered the blub. Budging the line, the bouncer who tried to stop him was shoved into a wall. Kabuto joined them, just as Anko and Kurenai rounded a corner.

"Other target snake has arrived," whispered Zaku.

Anko, her hair out of its usual bun and dressed in a spaghetti-strap purple dress that didn't reach half-way down her thighs, "Who are you waiting for Kur?"

"Hinata," Kurenai answer, "You go on."

"Gotcha," said Anko. Like her former teacher, she budged the line. The same bouncer who'd tried to stop Orochimaru, tried to stop her. He was shoved back in the wall.

"Good job get her here Kurenai-neesama," Hinata cheered.

Kabuto chuckled evilly, "Show time," he said, pushing his glasses into place.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Hello, yes I do realize it had been awhile since I last updated. I had a bad case of writers block but now it's all gone. Yay for writers block going away. I made this chapter nice and long to make up for it.**

"Ino you are a genius," said Shikamaru.

The members of operation "Get Orochimaru and Anko together" were in the V.I.P. lounge of club shake. Interesting fact: this too had been an idea of Ino's; an "I was kidding" idea of Ino's. After entering the club, Kabuto had wandered aloud where the best place to observe would be. Ino had suggested the V.I.P. lounge, because it was best place in the club. As a joke; they couldn't afford the V.I.P. lounge.

However, Kabuto had noted that the V.I.P. lounge was indeed the best place to observe Anko and Orochimaru, since it gave a clear view of the bar, dance floor, and all the tables in the club. Upon noting this med had gone off to speak with the manager. And came back, several minutes later, with a rather terrified club manager, and announced they had full access to the V.I.P. lounge.

While Kabuto seated himself in an armchair and watched Anko order a bottle of sake, the pre-teen's of the group ordered soft-drinks from the bar. A few of them –Kin, Zaku, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba- ordering alcoholic beverages; "Kurenai-neesama, Yakushi-san what do you want?" Hinata had asked Kurenai and Kabuto. Kurenai also ordered a soft-drink absent-mindedly, very focused on Anko who was watching the dancers with a slightly pained expression on her face.

Kabuto too ordered a soft-drink, however, after staring at Hinata for several seconds. He wasn't used to people being kind and considerate and asking him what he wanted and was therefore, very touched.

Now that they all had their drinks, the pre-teens too wandered over to the large window and observed the reason for their coming. Orochimaru had approached Anko, wrapping his arms around her waist. For a moment they talked and then Orochimaru led her to the dance floor; Anko dropping her bottle of sake on the floor.

There had been high-fives all around, and Kabuto had smiled in an evil way that meant the plan had worked. Everyone had made a victory toast, and then Shikamaru had informed Ino that she was a genius.

"Thank you," said Ino.

"That's disgusting," said Zaku, referring to the alcoholic beverage he'd ordered. He placed it down on the table. "Hey Kin, care to dance?"

Kin blushed but accepted his hand and followed him out of the room. Shikamaru then asked Ino if she'd liked to dance; Ino agreed, although she did not blush. Kiba followed them saying something about dancing with Akumaru. All of the pre-teens left their drinks on the table beside Kabuto's chair.

Hinata watched them go frowning slightly, "Naruto." She whispered, blushing. Not factoring in the fact that if Naruto was even in the village he'd be stuffing his face at the free-ramen center of the V.I.P. lounge.

Kurenai sat down in the other arm chair next to the table that held all of the drinks, and watched Anko and Orochimaru dance looking very anxious.

"Hinata-chan come here please," said Kabuto, who was scribbling furiously on a notepad while watching Orochimaru and Anko dance a very intense and focused expression on his face. Hinata obeyed. Without looking at her he healed her broken arm. "Better," he asked, smiling gently.

Hinata nodded; "Good," said Kabuto, "Do not worry, soon we will have the nine-tails back here." Not telling them that Naruto was in a chakra-induced coma that only he could end. The school-teacher would have no choice but to bring him back if he wanted the boy to wake-up.

Kabuto laughed evilly, and took a sip from his drink. Not realizing that he had accidentally picked up Zaku's. And Zaku's drink was one of the alcoholic beverages, and Kabuto –like most stereotypical nerds- cannot hold any amount of alcohol. The medic-nin became very drunk one sip. And being drunk made him forget he didn't drink and made him drink more.

Kurenai smiled happily, feeling that this could only be karma. She took a sip of her own drink. However, she picked up Kiba's by mistake. Alcohol had the same effect on Kurenai that it did on Kabuto. Soon the two of them were dancing on the table singing some kind of stripper song.

Hinata and Shino quickly left the room before they lost all respect for their teacher, dragging Choji along with them in case he should think to get blackmail material. Unlikely, because he wasn't evil like that…but it was always a possibility.

Dancing, yet another thing her former teacher taught her.

_Anko, age thirteen, leaned against the side of a dango shop. Munching her favorite treat, and practicing her kunai throwing. At the same time; oh yes she was so cool she could do two things at once. While she awaited the arrival of her amazingly-awesome teacher; he was so cool he could do ten things at once. Anko sighed happily, feeling very fortunate that her Sensei had picked her. These feelings of fortune were interrupted by the arrival of…Kakashi. _

"_Anko-chan," he said sleepily, waving. The masked sixteen-year- old leaned against the wall as well._

"_What's up?" Anko asked, now feeling tense because he might try to steal her precious, beautiful, delicious dango. It had happened before with Iruka. "Don't touch my dango."_

"_You know the Ninja dance…This Friday…" Kakashi said. He ignored her comment about dango, and stared straight ahead._

"_Yeah my Sensei and the two other Sannin's are chaperoning," said Anko._

_Now that was an interesting ordeal. One Orochimaru had growled about every night for the past week. The ninja's of Konoha were in need of money, Jiraiya had suggested they hold a dance, for the young people of Konoha. They could charge five dollars admission. And have the Sannin's chaperone the dance, because more would come if they could see the famous Sannins. _

_Sarutobi had loved the idea, the other two Sannins had been livid with Jiraiya for putting the idea into his head. Tsunade and Orochimaru had beaten Jiraiya into a pulp behind the Hokage Two. And then Orochimaru had told Anko to punch him. In the end however, Orochimaru and Tsunade still had to chaperone. And Jiraiya didn't because he was in hospital._

"_What about it?"_

_Here Kakashi's face, what one could see of Kakashi's face that is, went very red. And he ran away Thinking he'd stolen her dango, Anko quickly re-counted it. Breathing a sigh of relief, when she found it was all there still. _

"_What was that about?"_

"_Orochimaru-sama," Anko yelled happily, hugging him around the waist. He patted her head, "Dango again, my dear. If you keep eating that stuff you'll turn into one."_

"_Oh Sensei that is silly," said Anko letting go, and taking another bite of her dango. "So Kakashi came up and said "Anko-chan" in greeting. I was worried he was gonna steal my dango. Then he asked if I knew about the Ninja Dance that you really hate. I said I did and asked why he was asking. Then his face turned all red, and he ran away. Strange huh?" _

"_Oh yes," said Orochimaru smiling, "Very strange."_

"_Hey that's what I said," said Anko, "Well without the very. What are we doing today, Sensei? What? What? What?" She jumped up and down in excitement._

"_Patience," said Orochimaru firmly, "Patience, and follow me."_

_Anko did. They walked in silence for several minutes. Eventually heading deep into the forest of death; not surprising however, because this was where he took her to train, usually._

"_Hey Sensei?"_

"_Yes Anko," said Orochimaru, stopping. _

"_Do I have to go to this Ninja Dance…thing?" Anko asked. Until that moment the idea of her own attendance had not even occurred to her. _

"_Of course," Orochimaru purred, "If I have to spend time in that hell-hole then I will need you there to entertain me." He smiled at her, the tips of his fingers ghosting along her cheek. _

_Anko's stomache felt light as air and she couldn't stop smiling. Then she remembered why dances made her go blah, "Umm Sensei."_

"_Yes Anko," Orochimaru said patiently._

_She looked at the ground, her face felt very hot, "I don't know how to dance."_

"_That is okay my dear," said Orochimaru coolly, "I will teach you."_

"_Really, thank Sensei, thank you so much. You're the best bestest more amazing, wonderful, incredible teacher ever." Anko hugged him again, "I love you Sensei."_

_By Friday Anko not only knew how to dance, but was probably one of the best in Konoha. Courtesy of Orochimaru's grueling training. Not that she actually danced with anybody at the dance. Iruka did approach her half-way through the evening and asked if she'd like too… However, before Anko had had a chance to answer Iruka ran away. Therefore, she spent the evening playing checkers with Orochimaru up on the stage. He beat her every time._

_Walking home, Jiraiya –fresh out of the hospital- came running after them. "Oro-chan, that was so bad."_

"_Yes it was, you wasted a very valuable evening," Orochimaru growled, refusing to even look at Jiraiya. Anko wasn't sure what he meant by valuable evening. On Fridays –when they were not on missions- the two of them watched horror movies. She enjoyed those moments because Orochimaru allowed her to sit on his lap. Anko loved all physical contact from him. _

"_I had a nice time," said Anko, smiling. Anytime spent with Orochimaru was the best time in the world in Anko's mind. _

"_Ah of course you did," said Jiraiya reaching out as though to pat her on the head, "Got to spend time with you're…"_

_The toad-sage was not able to finish that sentence because Orochimaru kicked him into a wall. "Stay away from my student Jiraiya; I do not want her catching stupid from you."_

_Orochimaru wrapped his arm around Anko's shoulders protectively. A thing that made her feel, happy, safe and for her heart to beat very fast. "Shame that you did not have a chance put your new skills to use," Orochimaru said, as they walked away. "But I am sure you will one day."_

Anko downed a bottle of sake in one go. It had been a week later, in another town, in a small bar. Her teacher had pulled her onto the dance floor; they'd danced until three in the morning. Arms snaked around her waist then; a smooth, chilling voiced whispered in her ear. The cool breathe raising goose bumps on her neck. "Care to dance, little one?"

She would have liked to punch him, or do something that would cause him physical pain. However, the arrival of Orochimaru made Anko forget about all her plans. The ones that involved violence or calling Orochimaru insulting things. Or both; Anko liked the both plan the best. However, because Orochimaru's arrival made her forget those plans, Anko said:

"Yes."

He led her to the center of the dance floor, Anko dropping the empty bottle of sake along the way. At the center the music took over. Both of them twisting, weaving, bobbing; it was electric, enthralling, and Anko felt full joy. Dancing was electric and enthralling…Orochimaru made her full of joy.

Pulling her back against his chest now, holding her for a moment. Then she was twirling away again. It became a blur. All she knew was dancing, feeling alive with excitement and full of joy. And Orochimaru.

He smelled like eggs, scrolls, and a cologne Anko could not place. Looked like a god; ebony, silk hair that hung down his back. And whipped around his face as he danced. It contrasted beautifully with his pure white skin. His touch sent her heart racing and electrical charges where his fingers touched her skin.

And then the music stopped, as did the dancers, as did the moment. Back on earth, back in the club, but still in Orochimaru's arms; or more appropriately clutches. His arms around her waist tightened slightly, a reminder that she could not escape. Anko had a feeling he was grinning.

Then he was pulling her from the dance floor, and out of the club by way of an emergency exit. The cool night air felt good against her hot skin. That was all Anko could register, however. She was pressed against the alley wall, Orochimaru's mouth against hers. From there instinct took over, and all she could of was kissing him back. His kisses were addicting, drug-like; God she had missed this. It was so much different than earlier in the field where he'd merely been gently returning her kisses.

Now she is at his mercy. An idea that scares her and idea she dreads. Funny, that when is at this man's mercy she loves it. Loves the attention he's giving her, loves being with him, loves Orochimaru despite everything. And needs him; she needs him to pay attention to her, needs to be with him, needs Orochimaru. Or she will die.

With that in mind Anko wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers intertwining in his hair; running her tongue along his lower-lip. Orochimaru's tongue met her own briefly, before sliding into her mouth. His hands stayed firmly planted on her waist. Its Anko's that roamed from his hair to his chest to his face, and back again. Both pulled away for air, Orochimaru burying his face in her neck. Planting gentle kisses along it that made Anko yelp and grip his hair tighter. She nipped his neck with her teeth.

Orochimaru hissed and pulled her hands from his hair, pinning her wrists above her head, against the wall with one hand. Lifting her up slightly, pinning her between the wall and his body. Anko wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him in any way she could. For a moment Orochimaru looked down at her, his golden eyes hypnotic and predatory. Anko whimpered slightly, suddenly afraid; although why she should be she cannot remember.

Then he kissed her again, and Anko forgot about being afraid. Knowing only the feel of his mouth against hers, and that he tastes sweet and tangy. Orochimaru's other hand groped her breast causing her to gasp, but it is silenced by his mouth. His tongue is slipped back inside her mouth now, running over her own.

Then he pulled away, disentangling himself from Anko's grasp. "Eager aren't you my dear?" he hissed in her ear. Now she remembers who he is. What he has done. What he did to her. Anko backed away, hugging herself, shaking her head, and internally cursing. This wasn't supposed to happen. This could not happen.

This…them…Orochimaru and herself; Anko could not afford to be in love with him. She would not allow herself to feel those feelings. If he left her again she would die. She would stay far away from him; she had to stay far away from. As long as she was far away from him, she could keep those feeling buried.

With a sudden epiphany so strong she stumbled back Anko realized that she cannot stay away from him. She craved this man, more than a junky craved their drug. Needed him to be with her; to give her his attention; or she would die. Forcing back sobs, Anko focused on the time when they had been master and pupil. A time when she'd been the happiest in the world; he was here again. With her once again; everything could go back to normal now.

"I don't know what you are talking about Sensei," said Anko, "You're the one who dragged me out here and began kissing me." She would not think about when he left her again, she would only focus on the present.

Kabuto and Kurenai were drunk and flirting with each other; probably because they were drunk. Only they weren't flirting with each other…exactly. Just thought that they were; well again they were very drunk. Kabuto seemed to think Kurenai was a street-light. And Kurenai thought that Kabuto was a wall.

Orochimaru shook his head, chuckling. Anko pulled Kurenai into her arms, "Kur what were you thinking? You can't hold your alcohol. You know that."

"Anko I don't know why I agreed to this, I'm sorry," Kurenai mumbled, "The idea was so tempting you know how I can't resist tempting ideas."

"How is drinking a tempting idea Kur? To you anyway," Anko asked, "You hate alcohol."

"Not the drinking, you and Orochimaru, hey where's Kabuto he's a good kisser?"

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "This is priceless blackmail material."

Anko frowned, ignoring him, "What about Orochimaru? What about me?"

"Kabuto and I," Kurenai mumbled, "Getting you and Orochimaru together." Then she fell asleep.

Anko's face became very hot. Orochimaru laughed evilly…again. But said nothing, for once he was at a loss for words. However, he found the situation very funny. Kabuto passed out then, falling on Orochimaru, who let him fall on the ground. Orochimaru is an evil bastard like that.

"I need to get her home," said Anko, not looking at him. If she did she'd fall back under his spell.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah Kabuto what shall I do with you?" He prodded the boy with his toe.

An idea occurred to Anko…one that caused her to smile. "Take him to Kurenai and my apartment. We'll take off their clothes and put them in bed together."

"What a clever girl," Orochimaru hissed. He wrapped his arms around her waist, "Once we tuck them into bed. What will you and I do?"

Anko blushed, "Today is Friday that means horror movies, all night long."

"Yes, while you sit on my lap," Orochimaru purred, nuzzling her neck "Lead the way, little one."

Anko did. Walking in silence; Orochimaru carrying Kabuto, Anko carrying Kurenai. Her thoughts drifted to her childhood with him. At the time she had not given the attention a second thought. She'd been overjoyed that he allowed her to hug him whenever she saw him, thought it a treat that he let her sit on his lap, and when she was very little he'd carry her places. However, looking back now Anko realized that Orochimaru had touched her quite often. His fingers always playing with her hair, or touching her face. Wrapping his arm around when they walked home. On occasions kissing her forehead, or cheek. While at the time she had enjoyed all the physical contact she received from him, now Anko wondered if perhaps the man was a pedophile.

No, that could not be right. He hadn't done anything above what was considered fatherly affection…until she was fifteen. That was when he took her first kiss; on her birthday. And a year later, on her sixteenth birthday, he'd taken her virginity. Anko blushed and shook her head, refusing to think about that. "Nope not gonna think about it," Anko muttered.

"Think about what my dear?" Orochimaru asked curiously.

"Nothing," said Anko quickly, "What movie do you want to watch?"

"You are trying to distract me," Orochimaru stared, smirking. "I will not press the matter. Why don't we watch Hannibal?"

All while they walked back to Anko's apartment, something plagued Orochimaru. A feeling strange for him. Peace, and happiness; and being a genius he knew they stemmed from being around Anko. Orochimaru, who hated peace and calm, found he liked the feeling.

Internally he cursed; Anko was not supposed to make him feel calm, peaceful, and happy. She was supposed to be his source of entertainment. Of course it really was just like the brat to make him feel this way. And like it to; without even trying… Anko was special like that; just as she'd been the only one able to leave him.

"Hey Sensei," Anko called; Orochimaru was silently thankful for her interrupting his analyzing. The conclusions he was reaching were depressing him. "Why did you come to the club anyway? You hate social gatherings."

"Kabuto has a crush on Kurenai," Orochimaru stated. Not feeling the least bit guilty about spilling Kabuto's secret. Although that might have been a lie he realized. A reason for Kabuto to go to the club, in order to get him to go to the club, so that Kabuto and Kurenai could carry-out their plan of getting Anko and he together.

He was going to punish Kabuto for that. How he was not quite sure, but he would punish him. While he frankly didn't give a crap that Kabuto had tried to get Anko and he together, or even that Kabuto had lied to him about Kurenai. In fact Orochimaru was impressed that he hadn't sensed that Kabuto was lying. He just wanted to punish Kabuto; mostly because he was pissed because Anko was making him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

The cure for feeling warm and fuzzy inside was punishing subordinates. Everyone knew that. How would he do it? Well, the look on Kabuto's face when he woke up would be hilarious... However, he doubted it would really bother the boy. If anything sleeping with Kurenai would be a reward, in Kabuto's mind that is. Orochimaru was only interested in sleeping with Anko. Something he really needed to do… Maybe then she'd stop making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Sensei…Hey Orochimaru-sama, pay attention to me," Anko called waving a hand in front of his face.

"What?" he said. How was it that she able to forget the past so easily? She was back to being his obnoxious, slightly sadistic student again. Briefly he wondered if she'd realized she'd called him Orochimaru-sama.

"I understand why Kabuto went," said Anko, "But why did you? Just because Kabuto likes Kur, doesn't mean you'd waste your time going."

"He was scared to go alone," Orochimaru answered, giving her the reason Kabuto had given him.

"But you don't care about your subordinates," Anko stated, frowning in confusion. "It's like you to laugh in their face, and walk away. Not go with them to a place they are too scared to go by themselves."

"He also said you'd be there," said Orochimaru. Anko blushed, and looked away. From there they walked in silence. Orochimaru's eyes straying over her body; he liked that dress. Finally reaching her apartment building, and entering by way of the window; seriously why was there even a door, anyway?

Half-way through watching The Crazies, Hinata came home. Anko stopped the movie, and observed the girl, "Young lady it is three o'clock in the morning, where the hell have you been?"

Hinata bowed apologetically, "I'm very sorry Anko-neesama. I did not trust Ino to walk herself home."

Anko frowned, "For watching out for a comrade your punishment shall be to make brownies. Feel grateful I'm not forcing you to watch fairy-tale movies."

Hinata bowed again, "Yes Anko-neesama." She ran off towards the kitchen.

Anko turned and kissed him; "You must have been very worried about her," Orochimaru whispered in her ear.

"Remember Hinata this is because I love you," Anko called, after the girl, ignoring his comment.

Anko smiled at him, "Also make some hard boiled eggs…and three ice cream sundaes."

"Yes Anko-neesama."

"When you're done making food then you can join in on the Friday horror movie fest," Anko added.

"Thank you Anko-neesama."

"She likes horror movies?" Orochimaru asked, intrigued.

"Yep," Anko stated, running her fingers through his hair. She never had been able to keep her fingers out of his hair. He'd never minded not when it was Anko; it felt so good, relaxing… Growling lowly he turned the movie back on and focused very hard on the people strapped to tables about to be stabbed by a guy with a pitchfork. It reminded him of his labs…minus the pitchfork. But the person strapped to tables was definitely similar.

However, this did nothing to stop him from being hyper-aware that Anko was still playing with his hair. Orochimaru was also very aware that it felt amazing, and he was seriously pissed off because it was making him feel even more warm and fuzzy inside. Growling loudly he pulled Anko's hand from his hair and kissed her, hard; fangs piercing her bottom lip, he tasted blood. Anko responded, shifting her body so that she was straddling him, her fingers intertwining with her hair again.

God Anko tasted good. He wanted to throw her down the coffee table, and rip her dress away. As much as he might like it, Anko looked her best when she wore nothing. Take each off her beautiful breasts in his mouth, trail kisses down her stomache…

Orochimaru would have definitely done what he wanted too...and more. Only, when they stopped kissing long enough to breathe…they heard Hinata in the kitchen. Thus making them remember they were supposed to behave like adults. And so they went to watching the people infected by chemicals kill people.

Sunlight streamed in through the open window, awakening him from slumber. Orochimaru raised his head slightly and observed the room. He now lay on the couch; Anko lay beside him her head resting against his chest; his arms around her possessively. Hinata was nowhere to be seen. The clock on the wall now said it was 11: 32 a.m.

Before he could do anything else there was a scream from Kurenai's room. "Oh God, what did I drink last night?"

The day was hot, the hottest day of summer, as the expression goes. This hot day found Team Kurenai-minus Hinata- Team Asuma, and what was left of Team Dosu collapsed under a tree.

"Forget Orochimaru and Anko; let's go find a pool, "Ino panted, fanning herself with her hand.

"Good plan blondie," said Kin "…An ice cold pool…forget the pool let's go find some ice."

There was a mumbling of agreement all around, "Ice...Pool…I don't wanna move," Shikamaru moaned.

"If you'll excuse me," said Shino, "My apartment has air-conditioning."

"Wait can we come with you to your place?" Kiba and Zaku asked excitedly.

"No," said Shino, "You might step on my room-mates." And then he walked away.

"Blah, I don't wanna go anymore, anyway," said Ino, shuddering.

"Neither do I." said Zaku. He was getting flashbacks of his fight with Shino.

"Good morning," said Hinata, appearing the way only a ninja can appear, "I have news."

"What?" Everyone asked sleepily.

"Orochimaru-sama was at the apartment when I got home last night. He and Anko spent the night making out on the couch," said Hinata, "Wow its hot out."

She too collapsed under the tree.

Shikamaru sighed, "We were just going to the pool."

The ice cold pool was heaven to the very hot members of operation "Get Orochimaru and Anko together." While the boys splashed each other, the girls sipped smoothies with their legs in the water. Then the boys sipped smoothies with their legs water, and girls had a very violent water fight. So violent they accidently splashed the boys and from there it was war. However, after thirty minutes they were all too hungry to continue.

Successfully cool now they went to pool's grill, hopped up on stools and ordered fast and soft drinks and smoothies. Because that is what the pool's grill served.

"Enjoying your day off from being ninja's? Why aren't you training?" a man asked. He was seated at a table, dressed in red shorts and black t-shirt.

"Too hot," said Kiba; while everyone else wondered why they hadn't noticed him sitting there before.

"Ah I can agree with you there. The heat is affecting my research."

"Research," Ino repeated, curiously.

The man was heavy-set, and muscular; with very spiky, snow-white hair, and a wart on his nose. "That's right little lady research. Hey maybe you and the other cute ladies would like to model."

Hinata and Kin blushed at being called cute. Ino laughed, "Move along ya old pervert."

"Ah blondie says no, what about you little lady?" He got to his feet looking directly at Kin who in turned looked embarrassed and terrified. But then the man went flying into a column; due to Orochimaru kicking him in the head. "Jiraiya stay away from my followers," he hissed.

Zaku hugged Kin crying, "See Kin, he does care."

"No he doesn't," said Anko; her sudden appearance causing Ino, Kiba, and Choji to fall off their stools. "He just wants an excuse to cause Jiraiya physical pain."

"Umm Jiraiya…" said Hinata, "As in Jiraiya the Toad Sage, one of the three Sannin's. Also why are Kurenai-neesama and Yakushi-san tied up?"

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "Yes Hyuga Princess, Jiraiya the Toad Sage and they are tied up for going behind my back and scheming."

At these words Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Zaku, and Kin all backed away looking very guilty. "And they spilled the beans of you," Anko added.

"What did they do?" Jiraiya asked, getting to his feet.

"Shut up Jiraiya," Orochimaru snapped, "I do not even know why I am allowing you to live."

"Because I was once your teammate and deep down you still love me," Jiraiya stated hopefully.

Orochimaru and Anko looked at as though he had completely last his mind. Jiraiya held up his hands defensively, "Don't blame me for being optimistic." Then did a double-take staring at Anko; "Are you really that little flat-chested Mitarashi Anko all grown up?"

Anko smiled, "I see you have not changed at all Jiraiya."

Orochimaru smiled sadistically wrapping his arms around Anko's waist, "I am in a very good mood." He nuzzled Anko's neck, she blushed. "That is why Jiraiya, because I am in a very good mood."

"Orochimaru-sama," one of the original sound ninja's appeared.

"Yes," said Orochimaru, impatiently.

"They captured the nine-tails, my Lord."

**I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
